Out of Eden
by JYAS
Summary: Two worlds, two lives. "Well done, my children. You have defied God, and here is your reward. In this Garden of Eden, you may not love each other the way you do. If you want to go further, you must leave this place. It is a fatal illness, inescapable. But take a bite from that apple, and you shall have everything you want. You may leave this damned place." One-shot, based on song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, or Project Diva, or the Garden of Eden.**

**This is a story involving two universes, World A and World B. The prologues take place before the rest of the stories, if that clears anything up.**

**I thought about organizing this story into chapters the traditional way, but because the chapters for each universe unfold at different speeds, I thought I'd just put it into one long chapter. And the chapters intentionally do not go in AB order all the time. Apologies if that gets confusing.**

* * *

**Prologue A**

"Hey, how are you?" I hear you ask. I look up at you to see your smile. You take your seat in front of me, the way you do every lunch.

"Hey." I reply without much enthusiasm. I'm too tired from lack of sleep. The good friend you are, you notice my exhaustion.

"What's up?" You ask with concern. I can't suppress a chuckle. You seem to be able to read my emotions all the time. "Had a late night?"

"Yeah. There was a horrible test in Physics today," I remark, "I was sure I was going to fail it, so I panicked. Up 'till two in the morning."

"Ouch," you say somewhat sympathetically, "but you always pass everything anyway; I don't know why you freak out over tests. Or did you really fail this one?"

"Nah, I passed," I say, grinning, "I think I got the second question wrong, though. And, hey, if I _don't_ freak out over the tests, I won't pass them. Unlike you, I _care_ about my grades."

"Ha ha," you fake angrily, "very funny. I'm not a whiz in school like you, but I don't do _that_ badly!"

"Sure, sure," I wave it off, "but if I were you, I would spend less time playing video games and instead study more. What are you going to do when you have to deal with high school entrance exams? I could tutor you, if you want."

"I don't need a 6th grader to help me get into high school," you argue, and I can't help but laugh. You can be so silly and carefree. _I really meant it, though_, I think, _because I probably could help you get into a good high school_.

"Well, maybe I _will_ ask you for help," You admit, leaning back in your chair. I look up, startled by this change of heart. "I mean, I want to go to the same high school as you, right? And you'll probably get into a really good one. But then again, you are a scary tutor..." You look genuinely conflicted. What, am I really that scary?

"Okay, I'll help you out," I agree, "but you better save up. I charge by the hour."

"Not fair! Can't you give your best friend a discount?"

"Let me think... no."

"Oh, come on! This is _so_ not nice!"

"Good service requires good money, my good friend!"

"Oh, hey, that reminds me. That arcade I was telling you about? It's finally open. I want to drop by there after school."

"Exactly what I'm talking about! You play video games too much!"

"Sorry, sorry. But you'll come check it out, right?"

"Duh! But we're studying after that."

"Hooray! Wait a minute, why do we have to study?"

"Your exams, your exams! Stay focused, for god's sake!"

* * *

**Prologue B**

"Ah, there you are," I say loud enough for you to hear. You turn around to greet me with a smile. You know it is me, after all. Who else could it be?

"Hello," You say. I notice the faraway look in your eyes.

"Something is troubling you, I assume," I sit down next to you, looking out over the vast garden. You look shocked. I am the one closest to you, however, so there is no reason for you to be surprised that I know how you feel.

"I was just wondering about the future," you say. It is an odd thing to say, and I'm not quite sure I understand it.

"What do you mean? The 'future'?" It is such a strange word on my mouth. What was there to wonder about?

"I mean, what are we going to do some time from now?" You emphasize. Something deep inside me begins to change at those words, something is telling me to get away, or to stop you, but I just listened to you speak. "There is so much we could do, and there is so little we dare to imagine. We have the entire garden to ourselves, so why do we hesitate to explore it all? The possibilities are as vast as our imaginations will allow them to be. I was simply pondering the likelihood of us putting any of those fantasies into practice in the near future."

"...I see." I could find nothing else to say. You look over at me with an odd look in your eyes.

"All we have is birds and trees and _time_. What is there to hold us back?" You seem to have a point, but I know I do not want to hear it.

"Speak not of these things, I beseech you," I plead. Those words had never passed my lips before. You give me an indecipherable look, before turning your head away.

"Very well," you almost whisper. Inside me, I know that something has changed, and I both fear and anticipate the results. Later that day, I shed tears for the first time, for a reason even I don't know.

* * *

**Chapter 1A**

"Hey, would you wake up already?" You sound annoyed. I finally realize that I have been daydreaming, and chide myself.

"Heh, sorry," I laugh nervously. You frown at me, hesitating before speaking.

"What's up, were you up late?" You ask. I smile. I don't know how you can always tell my mood. It's a comforting gesture, but scary at the same time.

"Yeah. It was a test. I just hate English sometimes." I say without blinking an eye. You nod in understanding, but I suppose you've always been this naive.

"So, you were up until 5 in the morning studying again," you guess, "just panicking and trying to memorize everything in the book."

"Well... yeah," I say nervously, scratching the back of my head, "but I think I did well! So it was worth it."

"You would have done well even if you hadn't stayed up until 5 am! When will you learn that you don't need to study in order to ace the tests?"

_I already have_. "Studying is important! How about you try it for a change?"

"I study," you argue, "a little, at least. It's just that _I'm_ not insane enough to stay up until 5 am. Well, not studying, anyway. Besides, I don't need it."

"Say that to your college application," I argue, feeling my stomach turn. When was the last time I...?

"I don't have to worry about college. Besides, when SAT time came around last year, I did great!"

"Only because a certain _someone_ helped you out," I hint. That person was, of course, me. But that was a year ago. An _entire_ _year_ ago. How long ago, and how different that was.

"So, I figure you'll probably help me out when college essays come around. Right?" You really don't look concerned. Maybe I helped you out too much in the past.

"And ruin your wallet in the process," I promise. You begin to protest, but I can't muster a smile. How could I really make you pay?

"Oh, yeah, so forget all of this about college applications and tests," you say, "there's a new game at the arcade."

"So?"

"So... I want to take a look at it, of course."

"You never grow up."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes."

"Yes!"

"We're studying after that."

"No~"

"Have you done all your homework?"

"You're cruel."

"I know," I say, and my stomach does another flip. _I know..._

"Hey, that was really fun, you know!" you say so happily as we leave the arcade at 7 pm. I'm exhausted, but you're so cheerful. It would be hard for anyone not to smile back. Yet I'm not anyone.

"Good. See you tomorrow then," I turn to leave. For some reason, your face changes.

"Really? What about..." Your voice fades.

"What?"

"Well, you said we had to study."

"Oh. That." I pretend to have forgotten. "No, never mind that. It's too late."

"This is a first, from someone who stays up until 5 trying to get the entire textbook to magically transfer into his head."

"Well, like you said, I was up until 5. I don't really feel like doing that two nights in a row, so I had better get an early start."

"That's a turn for the better," you say hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe." _No, it's not 'better' in any way._ "See you."

"See you." You still sound doubtful, but I'm too tired to care.

_This is _pointless, The voice in my head reminds me. I don't want to hear it now. I know that. _So why do you continue to pretend?_

Because there is nothing else for me to do. Better to suffer this than worse. The book on my desk lays neglected as I bury my face in my hands. I don't want this. I don't want any of this. But there is no better alternative.

I hear my phone ring. I pick it up to notice that it is already midnight. I haven't so much as touched a piece of homework yet. Sighing, I flip open my phone. It's from you. Right, just what I need.

Len,

Hey, I was wondering if you are still awake? Would you like to come over, then? I can't beat this one level in Project Diva.

Thanks

The rush of emotions came and went quickly. Who texts at midnight? I think angrily. Oh, wait, I usually do, and you think I am up until 5 every night working. _Another lie you tell._ Shut up, I think. After the anger passes, panic takes over. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Say 'okay'? At midnight? But I don't trust myself to. So the response is no. But you would think that was odd! I shouldn't answer at all. _But that would be the worst._

"Arg, just shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yell, without realizing that that was aloud. Oops. I shove my textbooks to the back of the desk, turn off the lamp, and climb into bed. I didn't change into my pajamas or anything. I even skipped dinner. Do I care? Not really. Maybe sleep will cure all of that.

Or maybe it _would have,_ if I hadn't stayed up until _6 am_ again.

* * *

**Chapter 1B**

"You are wandering yet again," I remark, and you look up at me nervously.

"Apologies. I dislike my own habits, yet I cannot stop them." You wave a hand in an apologetic gesture.

"Do not be distressed, Eve. I wish not to cause you any discomfort." You relax and give me another smile. Yet, I really _do_ dislike the times you stare into space. They seem to only get more frequent each passing moment, and even worse is that I cannot discern the cause. _Perhaps I should consult God about this_, I think, but I am your friend, so for now, I will simply hope that these times will pass.

"I wish to know about the world," you explain. "Adam, don't you share the same desire?"

"I know everything that I need to know," I say, but you frown. "Eve, why do you talk of these things? I have heard you speak this way only once before, and that was some time ago. Where do you get these ideas?"

"There is another animal in God's garden," you answer in riddles, a mischievous smile playing on your face.

"What mean you by this?" I ask, but you, stubborn and cunning, will not answer me. Instead, you leave my sight. The feeling of foreboding from that day such a long time ago returns. I feel a presence watching me from the darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 2A**

I walk into the classroom the next morning, and you are standing in there. I don't know why. You are, after all, in a different class. Yet, you have your phone out in front of you, and a frown on your face. I never responded to the text message from you. That may be why you are so annoyed. I wish I could apologize, but it's probably best to just pretend I never got it.

"Len-kun," there's a sadness to your voice. I turn my head away from you. _Why do you run away?_ I can't face you, or the voice in my head, right now, so I take my seat without a word or glance in your direction. Soon after, you leave the classroom. _Why do you put yourself through this?_

Will you not show up for lunch? That question was answered at the bell, when your slim figure walked into the room. You settled yourself on the windowsill next to my seat, per usual, and stared down at me as I got out my lunch box.

"Len-kun," you begin again. I don't look up. "The arcade is coming out with a new game today. Isn't that great?" Apparently, it is now an unspoken rule that we don't speak of the unanswered text.

"Yes, it's wonderful." I agree. Had I ever _not_ answered one of your texts? Before last night, no, _never_, not _once_. Was that the beginning of the end?

"I was wondering if you wanted to see the new game," you say, the tiniest hint of a smile in your voice. Then your face is also grinning, "I bet you stayed up really late again last night?"

"Yeah, I did. Does it show?"

"Definitely. And you didn't even help me out with my homework."

"My own studying takes time and energy." Could I ever stop lying? "How about you try to do your own homework?" I meant that to sound like our usual way of joking and teasing, but I see you wince, and I know instantly that that _wasn't at all_ like normal. What am I trying to do?

"Yeah, maybe I should try," you respond with a bowed head and forced, sad smile. God, I'm taking out my frustrations on my best friend. What kind of a person does that?

"I'm joking, idiot," I say with a convincing smile, and you look stunned at first. "I'll make up for last night tonight. You won't even have to pay. And we can hit the arcade beforehand, too, if you want." You reciprocate my grin, and I think that this might not be hopeless.

"Yeah!" You cheer, giving me a hug out of sheer happiness. And I know again that it really is perfectly hopeless. All of the symptoms and feelings return in a wave, and I am petrified in fear. You are such an oblivious person, you don't even notice. You chatter on and on about what fun we are going to have tonight, but the words sound far away to me.

_You can't continue this. You have to end it. Do you want to tear yourself apart?_ The voice is so strong that it overpowers everything. My heart is thumping erratically in my chest; I'm sure that I'm going to be sick.

"Sorry, but I think my rice might be a little past its expiration date," I apologize to you, and sprint out of the room. I don't know if I can face your questions, so I don't return to the classroom until class starts again.

"Len-kun!" You shout as soon as school ends, rushing into my classroom with a worried look on your face. "Are you okay? You never came back to the classroom! Was the rice really that bad? Are you going to get food poisoning or something and die!?" I know that you really believe that.

"Idiot. I'm not going to _die_ of a little rice," I laugh, "get your biology straight."

"Oh," you say, cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment. "Good. I just thought..." your voice trails off.

"So, we're going to the arcade, right?" I remind you. I know that this incident could be the perfect excuse to get out of going, but you are so worried, it would be too much to scare you further.

"Yeah! Let's go! You know, they don't usually make two games so close to each other. I guess we're just really lucky, huh?"

"No, lucky would be if you got a scholarship for college."

"Why is everything about school with you?"

"Why is everything about video games with you?"

"I'm just saying that you should have fun more! Do something that makes you really happy! I'd do anything to see you enjoy doing something other than studying."

"Really? _Anything_?" I ask with a serious face. You turn to me with a confused smile. _No._ I grimace. "Never mind. And anyway, I don't _enjoy_ studying. It's a hassle."

"Which explains why you spend all your time on it."

"That, or talking to you. Don't you feel guilty for taking all my time?"

"Should I?"

"Dunno."

These moments won't last. Someday, all of this will have to end. I'd love for that day to be as far away as the day you have to leave for college. But that's much farther away than I make it out to be. I can't continue to convince myself that I can last until then. My heart will give out long before that point, and when it does, I know that everything will fall apart.

_If it's going to end in tears, why do you drag it out?_ The voice in my head won't ever go away. All of the thoughts that you should never hear are waiting there. Why can't they go away? Why couldn't everything have ended before this point?

_End it then._ The voice urges. I watch you smile in the brisk night air, cheeks flushed from the cold, hair shining in the moonlight, and I wonder why I don't listen to that voice. Why don't I end it? Will it hurt more or less after the truth comes out? Oh, that's why: because if the answer is more, I don't think I can bear it.

The endless, restless nights laying in bed on this topic have almost led me to give in. Each day, I wonder whether it will be the day I finally do just that.

And when I was right, it was nothing like what I imagined it would be like.

* * *

**Chapter 3A**

I remember the morning of that day. It was in winter, cold and unforgiving. It wasn't any harder than usual to get up, to walk to school, to imagine seeing you again. I had always thought that the day it happened, I would be so much more stressed. It was going to be a billion times harder to breath.

You entered the classroom at lunch as usual. "Hey, Len-kun, what do you think about -" and you went off on some topic I didn't even care about. It was the latest level in Project Diva, and then the weather, and then we even talked about exams. The topics were endless. The feelings were the same. You were as obliviously cheerful as ever. I was as ignorantly grim and deceiving. The lie - the belief that I could keep this up - was ever present. You left the room when it was class time again.

I expected you to drag me to the arcade again. You loved that place more than anything, and I didn't really mind going to the arcade. It certainly wasn't as fun for me as it was for you (_no one_ could have as much fun as you did at the arcade), but it wasn't bad. Yet, you invited me to join you in a different obsession today. You must have felt hungry, and so we picked up a snack.

"You're insane," I told you. You just grinned. I tried to get through to you. "It's the middle of _winter_. I'd rather the arcade." But you can't be persuaded after you've made up your mind.

I said goodbye to you normally. "See you tomorrow," and that was all. 'See you tomorrow,' and I returned home. It was frigid, but I didn't really care.

As usual, I ignored studying completely. That was just a pretense, after all. But when I collapsed on my bed, I made a decision not to even try to open those books tonight. What would be the point? There was as little in that as there was in my keeping up this facade. Then I noticed what I had just thought, sitting up abruptly. '_There is no point in keeping up this facade.'_ I couldn't believe that _I_ was thinking that, rather than the voice. Still, I knew it was all bound to fall down anyway.

The next morning wasn't filled with nerves. I was strangely calm. I had thought out what to do the night before. It was cliche, but fool-proof. As soon as I arrived at the school, I placed the summons in your shoe locker. Why not? Conveniently anonymous, and someone like you would come just because you are _that_ gullible. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.

I made a point of not being available at lunch. It was simple to go to the nurse's office instead. You'd probably try to talk to me about the note, too, you idiot. It was easier if I didn't see you before our appointed meeting.

After school came too quickly. It was both too soon and too long of a wait.

* * *

**Chapter 2B**

Sometimes I will watch you stare at nothing in particular for ages. The way your hair catches the light, your blue eyes. Those features which are so similar to mine. God created us both in this way; was it because he thought it beautiful? I cannot understand beauty, the same way I don't understand your curiosity and your riddles. Why do you feel things that I don't, if we are so similar? We've been together since the beginning of time - before then - and yet you have a strange look in your face that I don't recall from the beginning. I hope I do not share that look.

"Adam," you call to me. "You have been conversing with God." It was not a question.

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"He has left us this garden and the company of each other. Yet, there are times that you would not spend with me."

"Yay, I take pleasure in my occasional moments of solitude."

"I will not deny you those. However, I take pleasure in the times I have someone whom I may hold a conversation with, and when you are content alone, I would rather find some other partner than disturb your peace."

"You have never had these impulses prior to now."

"You have never left me so long as you have these last few days."

"Very well," you respond, looking annoyed. After a lengthy pause, you continue. "Have you considered what I told you not long ago?"

"We have had many an intercourse that falls under the category of 'not long ago.' To which might you be referring?"

"Does not curiosity fill your veins?" you urge, an unfamiliar fire filling your eyes. "Do you not wish to know more of the world?"

"Ah, those strange ideas of yours," I reply. "Nay, you must illuminate this concept further before I shall have the same passion as you."

"So you are curious about these ideas? Excellent!" You smile, and I cannot help wondering why it looks a bit different from God's heavenly smile. Your smile changes, and my words are designed to deceive. What has happened?

"Now I know that there is hope for you." You say, and turn to leave. I tell you that I do not understand. "There is another animal in our garden. He lives in the shadows, whispering such wonderful things. You would do well to listen to him."

You walk away. Listening to the silence, I hear the whispers. They sound so sweet, like I could drown in them.

* * *

**Chapter 4A**

You stand in the middle of my classroom, the same place that we have shared so many memories. In a few minutes, those may amount to nothing. _Regret nothing._

I open the door to find your back to me. You are forever such an idiot, I think, a sad smile on my face. You turn to the sound of my footsteps. You looked surprised at first, but then your entire face breaks into a smile. "Len-"

And I cut you off, putting my arm around your neck, closing the distance between our bodies, our lips intersecting the same way I had dreamed about for ages. Your eyes go wide. I savor the moment that will probably never come back.

You break away, pushing me back in horror. I can't find any words to say to you, so I turn around and walk away. I look calm, but my heart is thumping erratically and tears threaten to cover my face. All those days I had spent with you, as 'just friends,' without you knowing the depths of my feelings. The times that you would smile at me with those deep blue eyes, or hug me with your strong arms, or the times that you would take me out to ice cream in the _middle of winter_. But those won't ever happen again now, will they...

...Kaito?

* * *

**Chapter 3B**

It has been an age since I spoke to God. Instead, my time is absorbed by the reptile in the bushes, whispering the sweetest promises and strangest truths. I have never heard such wonders, and they fill me with so much dread and excitement simultaneously.

But these new thoughts have come with a price. Every time I see Eve, with her beautiful, golden hair and pale, perfect skin, and deep, meaningful eyes, I feel my heart jump in my chest. She's a thousand times prettier than any of God's angels, or any of the images that the serpent tells me of. She is perfection inside and out.

Every passing moment, we grow closer. For some time after God created us, we were like one being, with synced minds and hearts. Soon, we began to grow apart. "It is because you were so ignorant," Eve explains, "you knew nothing of the serpent, and cared nothing of the knowledge we didn't know." Since then, we have more enthusiastic conversations every day.

"Oh," she sighed once after a particularly excited discussion, and laid down her head upon my lap. "Such wonderful things we can speak of now! Do you regret at all, Adam, that you began to truly listen to Him?" This is how she always referred to the serpent, in an almost reverent manner.

"Nay, not at all, for He has opened my eyes to so much," I reply truthfully. But her eyes entrance me, and I find myself once more lost inside of them. Suddenly, she brings a gentle hand up to my cheek and rubs it softly with her thumb, a small smile playing on her lips. Her hand is cold, but refreshingly so.

I tell God one day of my feelings, and he says that they are urges that should be suppressed. I feel a little ashamed of them. "You have not visited me in a long time, Adam. How is Eve getting along with you?" God asks. I tell him we are getting along very well now, and he smiles his comforting smile. "Good. I'm glad." I say 'thank you' and 'goodbye' quickly.

As is my custom, I explain my feelings to Him as well. The serpent seems to smile a little. As I reach the end of my speal, I look down. "...But God says that I should not listen to these impulses." The serpent hisses in what is either frustration or a laugh. _Do not believe that_, the snake whispers, coming towards me, yet remaining in the bushes. _You have impulses because that is what you should do, no? So tell Eve of these emotions. Or, even better, show her. Do what comes naturally._

"But God said..." I trail off. As I am in the bushes, too, I can feel the scales wrapping around one of my legs. _Do not listen to him. You want Eve, no?_ "Yes, I do, very much." _Then that's all you need to know. Ignore everything else._

* * *

**Chapter 4B**

"Eve?"

"What is wrong, Adam?"

"I have been talking to Him."

"Oh, then that is not something wrong! Has He been interesting?"

"Yes..." I am such good friends with her. To do this is to go against God and our friendship. These feelings shouldn't exist. Yet they do. I will disobey all order and submit myself to my desires.

I take her arm with one hand and pull her towards me. Her soft lips taste even better than I thought they would. Her eyes widen a little, then close. What she feels is a mystery to me, but I am content.

"Adam..." she whispers as we break apart. I look at her with all the love and lust I feel.

"Yes, Eve?"

"That was wonderful. Do that again."

* * *

**Chapter 5A**

The nanoseconds drag by as I walk away. What are you thinking? I don't know. But you're no doubt disgusted and angry and sad all at the same time. _Regret nothing._ I won't regret anything. But will you regret everything? Even knowing me? That was your first kiss, Kaito, and I took it from you, unwilling.

With these thoughts in my mind, I don't hear you running towards me or feel your grip on my arm. By the time I notice that anything is happening, my shirt is stained with tears - yours or mine? - and your breath is on my neck. The words hitch in my throat. "I love you." Your eyes are so sad, mixed with a large part of confusion. I'm so sorry for doing this to you.

I don't have any of my inhibitions now, but the intense longing is still there. My arms fly around your waist. "I really love you." You haven't said anything. Do you hate me now? But when I look into your eyes again, the confusion has been replaced with determination. The sadness is still there, but you've made your decision. Your arms settle around my waist, you lean down and kiss me again. This counted for more words than I could ever say aloud. Now the tears really are flowing, and I don't feel like stopping them. The grief, relief, and every bit of anxiety are represented by these tears. Are they flowing away? That, I don't know.

_You have left the garden of Eden now._ The voice won't go away yet. But I'm happy, because you mean the world to me. You always have. Now I know that I mean something to you.

* * *

**Chapter 5B**

"Don't ever take any fruit off of that tree." With those words, God leaves, and the two of us, hand in hand, watch him go. Looking up at the tree, I have no inclination to do anything with it. Eve probably feels the same. But the serpent beckons from the darkness, and we come obediently. The birds no longer chirp in the garden of Eden.

_See God's selfishness_, the snake says, _on that tree, those fruit contain his infinite wisdom. He does not wish you to be his equals_. I look over at Eve. I have always held the snake in high regard, but sometimes he sounds absurd. She feels differently, being entirely engrossed in his words. _Do you not want to be God's equals in knowledge? That fruit can give you more wisdom than I ever have. All you have to do is take a bite._

"I'll do it," Eve says quickly. She goes up to the tree and takes off an apple, but just stands, holding it in her hand in awe. I still sit with the serpent.

_Go on, Adam. Do you doubt me? Remember my advice on Eve. Aren't you two very happy now?_ I recall our kisses and touches, and decide I am happy. Why not listen to him now? I take an apple off the tree as well. Examining it, I think it's so small; how can it hold such knowledge? **(The snake is small; how can it hold such evil?)**

Any doubt I had flees when I stare into Eve's shining eyes. The snake smiles. _Well done, my children. From the moment you eat that apple onward, you are not Adam and Eve, the names that came from God. You are Len and Rin, the names that came from me. You have defied God, and here is your reward. In this Garden of Eden, you may not love each other the way you do. If you want to go further, you must leave this place. It is a fatal illness, inescapable. But take a bite from that apple, and you shall have everything you want. You may leave this damned place._

My beautiful, wonderful Eve stands across from me. "We'll eat it together," she suggests. A splendid plan. I nod. We hold up the apples. I take my bite. The world seems to spin. Rin stands holding the apple in her hand with a smile. It is uneaten. The snake laughs. _Well done, child!_ His voice isn't sweet anymore; it's sinister. Why did I ever listen to it? And Rin - after eating the apple, I can understand her beauty better than ever before. Her perfect body contrasts with her malicious smile, which is no longer sweet, either. What has happened?

Beneath my feet, the ground fills with water. It rises above my head and I fall underneath the waves. Rin stands above it, unfazed. I can't breathe. I'm being separated from her, the one I love more than anything. And the snake just keeps _laughing and laughing and **laughing**..._

"Rin!" I shout, reaching my hand towards her. She ignores it, and my tears blend with the water. She betrayed me. This is my fate. I'm out of the Garden of Eden, and no sooner did I leave did I wish to return.

_This is my fate..._

~End of World B~

* * *

**Chapter 6A**

"Kaito," I say as you walk in. Your electric blue hair shields your eyes from me, but there's a deep red blush on your face. The thought that it's cute passes me by in my sadness. You don't want to face me now? Were you caught up in the moment? Is it really over?

We spend a few days like this. You don't want to talk about that wonderful night, right after my confession? You are embarrassed? It's okay. I know. But please... "Talk to me."

"There a new flavor at the ice cream stand. Banana. That's your favorite, right? Why don't we stop by there after school?" you say, just a little bit sadder than normal.

"I don't see why not," I reply. You smile at me.

"Why don't you say something about studying?" you tease.

"About that," I feel I have to say something to make up for my sins, "I didn't actually study until 5 am."

"Ever?"

"Well, not since I got into high school..."

"So just this year."

"Yeah. I was kinda up late thinking about y-you..."

"Oh," you say, a light pink blush dusting your face, "that."

"Uh huh." God, I just made this conversation so awkward.

"So, how late did you actually study, then?"

"I didn't. Opening the book was pointless, because I wasn't able to focus. Besides, you always told me that I could pass things without studying, right?"

"Wait a minute, doesn't that mean that all those times you've said that I have to study more, you were being a hypocrite!?"

"I get good grades, idiot. _You_ don't." I teased. You pout, and this time I think it's cute. You're so good at diffusing the tension in any room.

"So you don't mind if I... _come over_ again tonight?" You ask, averting your eyes as a new blush comes onto your cheeks. I blink a few times before realizing your real meaning. It's my turn to heat up.

"I-It's fine..." I stutter. I never dreamed that this would be what our friendship would turn into. You treat this like it's such an innocent, cute thing, but it's _not_. It's disgusting. We're both boys, and you are three years older than me, and I only just got into high school, and it is just _so wrong_. But you show no sign of understanding that, and maybe I'm a bit grateful.

* * *

**Chapter 7A**

I'm a bit tired today. Last night was fun, but exhausting. You seem to notice how I feel, and wrap your arms around me from behind. I look up at you with a quizzical expression. You wink; my face heats up, but a smile works its way onto it anyway. I enjoy these moments where we laugh like friends again as much as I love those nights we spend at either my house or yours. You and I don't talk about it at school, where we don't talk to anyone else much. That's okay. We've never talked to other kids really, in our own world like the Garden of Eden. When I broke down the gates, you came with me. Somehow, descending into the depths of Hell with you might not be so bad.

I take the time to read the bible one day. You tease me about it a lot, and interrupt a lot, and ask a lot of questions, but I think it's worth it. When Adam and Eve fell, I feel a little something inside of me twist. But I ignore it. I never tell you about that.

"So, who's Adam and who's Eve?" You ask one day. I look up from my book, not comprehending your meaning. "I mean, which one of us is Adam in the story?"

"You're Eve, unmistakably," I say with a smile, and you protest the way you do.

"You're shorter and girlier and cuter, so you have to be Eve!" you say. I can't help but notice the 'cuter' comment. You continue. "What? You know that Eve tempted Adam to leave the Garden! So, you have to be Eve!"

"Fine, fine, so I'm a girl," I wave off the story without any particular interest. You _would_ make a better Adam, but I'll die before I admit that.

The voice in my head hasn't spoken to me since the day I told you how I felt. I'm happy with that, too. You never know about the voice in my head, and I never know what to think of it. But I don't think it much matters now. You are here with me, after all.

* * *

**Chapter 8A**

You have to graduate sometime, and I know this. Sometimes I'll wake you up in the middle of the night with my crying. "What's wrong?" you'll ask as sweetly as you always are, but I'll just shake my head.

"In less than a year, you're leaving for college, aren't you? And after that..." I can't continue through my sobs. You hug me tightly, but that doesn't stop the tears at all, instead making them worse.

"I could always flunk. I'd do that for you," you say. I shake my head.

"You idiot," I say, "you can't do that. Don't you know what that would do to your career? And I'm not _worth_ that..."

"You _are_ worth that. And much more," you say. I don't know how much you mean when you say things like that, even now.

"I don't have to go to college," you remind me, and I don't understand. "I could just get a job, you know? And if it really bothers you, I could always go to college after you graduate, so we could go together, right?"

"Mmm..." I don't want to agree with that. I don't want to be that selfish. But being selfish is what helped me to get you, isn't it? So maybe that's okay. "I suppose you wouldn't be able to get through your college homework without me, anyway."

"Exactly," you whisper right next to my ear, and I shiver. "So go back to sleep, and think about just how hopeless I'd be without you."

Soon you have fallen asleep again, and I am left to my thoughts. You have a point, I think, and finally feel sleepy. As I snuggle up to your warmth, I whisper as quietly as I can, so that even I have a hard time hearing it, "Thank you, Kaito."

_For everything._

~End of World A~

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know that parts of this can be confusing, so reviews and questions welcome. I don't know what about the song inspired me to write the dual worlds format; maybe the references to the original Garden of Eden? Anyway, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
